Controlled release of therapeutic agents by means of polymeric materials has existed in various forms for many years. For example, numerous polymer-based medical devices have been developed for the delivery of therapeutic agents to the body. Examples include drug eluting coronary stents, which are commercially available from Boston Scientific Corp. (TAXUS), Johnson & Johnson (CYPHER), and others.
There is an ongoing need for high performance polymeric materials that can be used in medical devices, including those which regulate the release therapeutic agents. Among various attributes of the polymer or polymers making up such materials, the molecular weight, architecture (e.g., linear, cyclic, branched), monomeric constituents, as well as the proportion and distribution of the monomeric constituents (where copolymers are employed) will commonly influence one or more characteristics of the materials, including the biocompatibility, mechanical characteristics, processability, and therapeutic agent release profile.